


enigma

by MiniInfinity



Series: Unconventional [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mathematics, this fic is told predominantly by matrices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: When Wonwoo thinks he's going to struggle in this section of math, Mingyu offers help in the form of quiet notes slipped into his notebook. But with every note Wonwoo opens, it's not words that greet him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Unconventional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728718
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> i might as well tell a fic by numbers :))
> 
> **"answers" will be in the next chapter**
> 
> if you want figure out messages, i'm doing the thing where a = 1, z = 26, space = 27, and the rest of the letters are in between. the website i used to count letters is [this](https://www.dcode.fr/letter-number-cipher), and i used freemat to do all the matrix math for me
> 
> the decoding matrix is "cogito ergo sum" in a1z26 also which is:  
> [ 3 15 7 9;  
> 20 15 27 5;  
> 18 7 15 27;  
> 19 21 13 27 ]
> 
> that matrix will stay exactly the same (in elements and dimensions). 27 is always added as a space for a filler!
> 
>  _some things to keep in mind:_  
>  1) mingyu's writing is on the left  
> 2) wonwoo's writing is on the right  
> 3) an unspoken rule of no new encrypted message can be given until the current one has been solved  
> 4) i rechecked like 3 matrices after writing so if there are any mistakes it's not you...it's definitely me lmao
> 
> enjoy...math people

**_Mingyu_ **   
_10:23_   
_This section sounds fun_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_10:24_   
_I don't get it_

**_Mingyu_ **   
_10:24_   
_Want to go over it after lecture?_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_10:25_   
_Yes please_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_13:01_   
_Kim Mingyu_   
_What is this piece of paper_

_3 15 7 9  
20 15 27 5  
_ _18 7 15 27  
19 21 13 27  
_ _Use this_

_193 431 561_   
_422 1010 973_   
_386 1118 1315_   
_509 1163 1499_

_Mothematics??_

_I mean what I said_

_**Moths** _

_forget maths_

_583 283 601 438 490 714_   
_743 292 1375 979 1101 803_   
_771 320 1509 1083 1445 1071_   
_1149 515 1607 1076 1516 1432_

_\----_

_Assembly language exam Thurs 3-19_

_588 588 447 768 212 600 904 768 510  
_ _909 1179 1154 1210 743 1479 1755 1385 1077_  
 _975 1479 822 1314 535 1275 1779 1565 1349_  
 _1254 1650 947 1676 578 1454 2134 1882 1392_

_\----_

_477 650 490 865_   
_913 958 539 1495_   
_1139 1216 943 1545_   
_1295 1462 1112 1887_

_**Wonwoo**  
9:58  
_ _I'm worried about the exam for this class_

_9 13 27 19 21 18 5_   
_27 25 15 21 12 12 27_   
_16 1 19 19 27 20 8_   
_9 19 27 15 14 5 27_

_\----_

_Circuit Analysis Chapter 4 Exam on March 30_

_Linear Chapter 3 Exam on March 30_

_489 519 777 585 482 493 747 692 489 466_   
_916 726 1372 773 1325 1073 1544 735 1048 837_   
_852 1142 1314 787 999 675 1584 1047 1308 1293_   
_1033 1347 1665 1123 1196 943 1803 1418 1313 1444_

_1.5645 2.5918 2.1174 1.5928_   
_3.7762 4.4265 3.4275 3.0945_   
_3.5500 4.2694 2.9625 3.1008_   
_3.9647 5.3124 3.9207 3.7102  
before you kill me, please multiply each one by 1000_

_**Mingyu**  
13:12  
_ _How was the exam_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
13:14  
_ _I passed because of you_

_4410 6000 3780 5160 4040 830 4700 5200 2960_   
_13540 11350 7470 14390 10000 2560 8650 12030 4050_   
_12340 8190 12110 14390 11220 1720 7530 8950 7130_   
_12610 11820 12480 14820 11400 1710 10560 11420 7780_

_257908 480180_   
_519440 739900_   
_596752 842580_   
_600980 1061228_

~~_Are you free for the spring festival?_ ~~

~~_The spring festival is coming up soon_ ~~

~~_Wonwoo do you want to come with me to the spring festival?_ ~~

_Why is it **SO HARD** to ask him..._

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
00:00  
124 538 696 682 501 482  
252 955 1424 1106 998 1113  
362 1131 1386 1352 1370 1453  
396 1208 1600 1622 1489 1508 _

_**Mingyu**  
05:40  
Thank you Wonwoo_

_\----_

_166720912 298784304 156506064 194446928 205026592_  
 _290758352 483746016 360438208 429753248 338914064_  
 _270328656 531901728 441427360 426834720 274706448_  
 _336725168 662141040 480462672 502351632 412971712_  
  
 _217795152 192622848 211958096 175476496 169274624_  
 _537738784 374666032 379408640 313012128 375760480_  
 _385975328 445440336 326145504 210863648 399108704_  
 _476084880 527523936 468788560 299513936 430482880_  
  
 _160883856 322132528 217065520_  
 _311188048 610701984 308999152_  
 _459303344 632590944 451277392_  
_485570096 764289520 554885136_

 _ **Mingyu**  
22:06  
_ _Okay  
Why are there so many numbers  
_ _And why are they so big_

_\----_

**_Mingyu_**  
 _23:58_ _  
__Can you please give me a hint_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_00:06_   
_Something is squared_

**_Mingyu_ **   
_00:07_   
_How dare_

~~_Have you ever been to the spring festival?_ ~~

_\----_

**_Mingyu_ **   
_06:12_   
_Can I get another hint please_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_09:34_   
_It's too late already_

\----

 ** _Mingyu  
_** _21:15  
_ _It was  
_ _Do you want to go to the spring festival together_

 **_Mingyu_ **  
_21:25_  
 _Oh..._  
 _I'm so sorry  
_ _I didn't figure it out on time_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_21:30_   
_It's okay_

**_Mingyu_**  
 _21:32  
_ _But it already passed  
I would have loved to go with you_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_21:33_   
_We can do something else then_

_**Mingyu**  
21:47  
Why did you make it so hard to solve_

_**Wonwoo**  
22:34  
I was afraid you'd say no_

_\----_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _01:29  
_ _I_ _never went to the Han River so late before  
_ _Thank you for taking me there_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
01:31  
_ _I'm glad you liked it_

 _ **Mingyu**  
01:35  
_ _460 843 417  
613 1734 693  
867 1774 1115  
1078 2055 1179 _

_\----_

_663 140 505 587 684 658 456_   
_1219 475 892 1380 1459 1323 1195_   
_989 487 1220 1106 999 1289 951_   
_1261 506 1441 1371 1338 1552 1158_

_**Mingyu**  
09:44  
_ _We already passed the exam  
_ _We don't have to do this anymore_

 **_Mingyu  
_ ** _09:47  
_ _358 639_  
 _683 1277_  
 _817 891_  
 _836 1241_

_\----_

_480 377 452 564 818 384 618 762  
740 868 955 1469 1441 813 1209 1234  
1082 840 1037 1337 1425 1249 1493 1444  
1168 953 1250 1462 1772 1266 1692 1790 _

_**Mingyu**  
11:12  
No one cares now_

_\----_

_**Mingyu**  
23:11  
_

_4016222192 2259124983 4026903634 3706460374 2098903353_   
_5431513257 3273861973 8187325293 6104444103 7177929024_   
_6649197645 4950848367 7290084165 6275347175 6526361062_   
_8598560810 5559690561 9250128772 7840178428 6456931689_

_2568886801 3701119653 2579568243 2114925516 4464842756_   
_6969640905 6088421940 5378106047 5041640624 8924344791_   
_5025618461 7284743444 6627834761 4860056110 8475724227_   
_5912178147 8700034509 6841463601 4892100436 10393043066_

_3599645954 1671645673 3968155703_   
_6147169871 3054892412 7690638240_   
_7685297519 2659679058 6793397112_   
_9228765888 3850659841 8710715951_

_**Wonwoo**  
23:16  
_ _What the  
_ _This is the worst thing you've given me so far_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
07:30  
_ _Is it possible to ask for a hint_

_**Mingyu**  
09:02  
_ _Something is squared_

_**Wonwoo**  
09:10  
_ _That...helps_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _09:12  
_ _> :))_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
20:15  
_ _Can I get another hint please_

_**Mingyu**  
20:33  
_ _Its decoding × (____)^2 × message_

_**Wonwoo**  
20:40  
_ _You're so generous :)_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
00:18  
_ _FOUR SPACES.  
_ _Does that mean it's a 4-digit number??_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _06:20  
_ _I don't know_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _08:53  
_ _:(_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
10:04  
_ _Seriously Mingyu  
_ _This one is so hard_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _10:10  
_ _The spring festival one was hard too_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _15:06  
_ _This one is harder!!  
_ _I'm going to do this instead of assembly_

_[ Wonwoo sent a picture. ]_

_**Mingyu**  
15:07  
_ _Please do your homework_

_\----_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _22:36  
_ _Hey  
_ _I solved it_

 **_Wonwoo  
_ ** _22:41  
_ _Can we meet up_

_\----_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _03:03  
_ _Why was it so hard??_

_**Mingyu**  
03:08  
_ _I was scared_

_**Wonwoo**  
03:10  
_ _Are you still_

_**Mingyu**  
03:11  
_ _Kind of_

_\----_

_516 390 586 672 546 617 600 491 668 274_  
 _1057 1369 1086 1000 1011 895 1239 1330 941 667_  
 _819 1061 1328 1238 889 921 1281 1026 1237 851_  
 _1038 1104 1518 1496 1128 1303 1406 1223 1542 944_

_629 855 611_   
_1348 1559 920_   
_1020 1597 1152_   
_1397 1909 1323_

_**Mingyu**  
20:19  
_ _It was the first time I saw them though?_

 ** _Mingyu  
_** _20:24  
_ _571 422 546 730 609 684  
_ _1124 595 1264 1255 1260 1387_  
 _1356 861 1146 1059 1524 1563  
_ _1451 1028 1274 1392 1689 1754_

_\----_

_546 486 808 437 864_   
_839 1185 1504 565 1449_   
_1115 1193 1446 1011 1485_   
_1296 1344 1800 1135 1818_

_515 666_  
 _967 1234_  
 _1317 1376  
_ _1441 1526_

_????_

_**Wonwoo**  
17:45  
_ _Yeah_

_**Mingyu**  
17:48  
_ _Okay_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
17:50  
_ _And...????_

_**Mingyu  
** 17:54_   
_589 701 519 739 555 657_   
_1074 1180 1339 1315 900 1207_   
_1298 1290 1233 1113 1200 1401_   
_1417 1685 1325 1449 1347 1583_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an odd birthday present to the biggest baby in the world sdlfkj i wrote this because i'm having a hard time writing since none of my words are coming out the way i want to so...how about some numbers lmao  
> as always i guess i'll be over here: [tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity), or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity)


	2. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! here's the answer key :)
> 
> the messages they send each other will be **formatted like this** and without any number punches
> 
> and before you call me out on a typo, **_i know_**

**_Mingyu_ **  
_10:23_  
_This section sounds fun_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_10:24_  
_I don't get it_

**_Mingyu_ **  
_10:24_  
_Want to go over it after lecture?_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_10:25_  
_Yes please_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_13:01_  
_Kim Mingyu_  
_What is this piece of paper_

**cogito ergo sum** _  
_ _Use this_

**mothematics**

_Mothematics??_

_I mean what I said_

_**Moths** _

_forget maths_

**have a nice day mingyu**

_\----_

_Assembly language exam Thurs 3-19_

**i know youll do well on your exam**

_\----_

**thanksm ingyu**

_**Wonwoo**  
9:58  
_ _I'm worried about the exam for this class_

**im sure youll pass this one**

_\----_

_Circuit Analysis Chapter 4 Exam on March 30_

_Linear Chapter 3 Exam on March 30_

**good luck on your circuits exam today**

**thank you wonwoo** _  
before you kill me, please multiply each one by 1000_

_**Mingyu**  
13:12  
_ _How was the exam_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
13:14  
_ _I passed because of you_

**you passed because of these messages**

**and you**

~~_Are you free for the spring festival?_ ~~

~~_The spring festival is coming up soon_ ~~

~~_Wonwoo do you want to come with me to the spring festival?_ ~~

_Why is it **SO HARD** to ask him..._

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
00:00  
_ **happy birthday mingyu**

_**Mingyu**  
05:40  
Thank you Wonwoo_

_\----_

**do you want to go to the spring festival together**

_**Mingyu**  
22:06  
_ _Okay  
Why are there so many numbers  
_ _And why are they so big_

_\----_

**_Mingyu_**  
_23:58_ _  
_ _Can you please give me a hint_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_00:06_  
_Something is squared_

**_Mingyu_ **  
_00:07_  
_How dare_

~~_Have you ever been to the spring festival?_ ~~

_\----_

**_Mingyu_ **  
_06:12_  
_Can I get another hint please_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_09:34_  
_It's too late already_

\----

 ** _Mingyu  
_**_21:15  
__It was  
_ _Do you want to go to the spring festival together_

 **_Mingyu_ **  
_21:25_  
_Oh..._  
_I'm so sorry  
_ _I didn't figure it out on time_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_21:30_  
_It's okay_

**_Mingyu_**  
_21:32  
_ _But it already passed  
I would have loved to go with you_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_21:33_  
_We can do something else then_

_**Mingyu**  
21:47  
Why did you make it so hard to solve_

_**Wonwoo**  
22:34  
I was afraid you'd say no_

_\----_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _01:29  
_ _I_ _never went to the Han River so late before  
_ _Thank you for taking me there_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
01:31  
_ _I'm glad you liked it_

_**Mingyu**  
01:35  
_ **i loved it**

_\----_

**do you want to eat somewhere**

_**Mingyu**  
09:44  
_ _We already passed the exam  
_ _We don't have to do this anymore_

 **_Mingyu  
_ ** _09:47  
_**and sure**

_\----_

**do you think anyone will know**

_**Mingyu**  
11:12  
No one cares now_

_\----_

_**Mingyu**  
23:11  
_

**if i told you i wanted to kiss you what would you do**

_**Wonwoo**  
23:16  
_ _What the  
_ _This is the worst thing you've given me so far_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
07:30  
_ _Is it possible to ask for a hint_

_**Mingyu**  
09:02  
_ _Something is squared_

_**Wonwoo**  
09:10  
_ _That...helps_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _09:12  
_ _> :))_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
20:15  
_ _Can I get another hint please_

_**Mingyu**  
20:33  
_ _Its decoding × (____)^2 × message_

_**Wonwoo**  
20:40  
_ _You're so generous :)_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
00:18  
_ _FOUR SPACES.  
_ _Does that mean it's a 4-digit number??_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _06:20  
_ _I don't know_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _08:53  
_ _:(_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
10:04  
_ _Seriously Mingyu  
_ _This one is so hard_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _10:10  
_ _The spring festival one was hard too_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _15:06  
_ _This one is harder!!  
_ _I'm going to do this instead of assembly_

_[ Wonwoo sent a picture. ]_

_**Mingyu**  
15:07  
_ _Please do your homework_

_\----_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _22:36  
_ _Hey  
_ _I solved it_

 **_Wonwoo  
_ ** _22:41  
_ _Can we meet up_

_\----_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _03:03  
_ _Why was it so hard??_

_**Mingyu**  
03:08  
_ _I was scared_

_**Wonwoo**  
03:10  
_ _Are you still_

_**Mingyu**  
03:11  
_ _Kind of_

_\----_

**i think my parents love you more than they love me**

_**Mingyu**  
20:19  
_ _It was the first time I saw them though?_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _20:24  
_ **mine will love you too**

_\----_

**i think i love you**

**think**

_????_

_**Wonwoo**  
17:45  
_ _Yeah_

_**Mingyu**  
17:48  
_ _Okay_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
17:50  
_ _And...????_

__**Mingyu**  
17:54  
**i think i love you too**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.....reading what the messages are supposed to say is so much easier than solving them lmao. i'll post another thing on how to solve them i guess because i have no life.
> 
> anyway i'm still at [tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity), or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity) c:


	3. How to Get the Answers??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! welcome to my mini lesson on matrix cryptography :)
> 
> if watching a video helps better than reading, i suggest watching [this video](https://youtu.be/hsnULRzyzYU). i think this person does well in explaining how to do it!
> 
> this is just an explanation of how to get them. there are slight differences in her way and mine and they are:  
> 1) she has space = 0, whereas i had space = 27  
> 2) her letters are read from top to bottom, whereas i read mine left to right
> 
> there’s some math and arranging that makes this work, but i’ll just go through only how to get the messages. to solve these, you multiply the inverse of the decoding matrix (given in the notes in the first chapter) by the encoded matrix (the ones mingyu and wonwoo send to each other). if [A] is the decoding matrix and [B] is the encoded matrix, it should look like [A]^-1 * [B] on a graphing calculator. the answers should be numbers between 1 to 27, and that's when the a = 1, b = 2, c = 3, ... , space = 27 (and the website i linked in the first chapter) come into play.
> 
> most of these will be solved this way. there are some here that aren’t that straightforward, but it’s simply needing to divide by number.
> 
> other than that, have fun...math people

**_Mingyu_ **   
_10:23_   
_This section sounds fun_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_10:24_   
_I don't get it_

**_Mingyu_ **   
_10:24_   
_Want to go over it after lecture?_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_10:25_   
_Yes please_

**_Wonwoo_ **  
_13:01_  
Kim Mingyu  
What is this piece of paper

**decoding matrix! it spells out cogito ergo sum if you assign numbers to the alphabet; a=1, b=2, c=3, ... ,z=26, and space=27. Let’s call this [A]**

**C O G I  
** _3 15 7 9_

 **T O space E** _  
20 15 27 5_

 **R G O space** _  
__18 7 15 27_

 **S U M space** _  
19 21 13 27  
_ _Use this_

**the following below is the encoded/encrypted matrix, let’s call it [B]**

_193 431 561_   
_422 1010 973_   
_386 1118 1315_   
_509 1163 1499_

**multiply [A]^-1 * [B] and you should get:**

**M O T** **  
****13 15 20**

 **H E M** **  
****8 5 13**

 **A T I** **  
****1 20 9**

 **C S space** **  
****3 19 27**

**if you assign letters to each number, it’s wonwoo setting himself up to be clowned by mingyu with “mothematics.” the link i posted in the first chapter does all the counting letters for you (though i’m not sure how to change 27 to space. The website has 27 = a also)**

_Mothematics??_

_I mean what I said_

_**Moths** _

_forget maths_

**let’s call the matrix below [C]**

_583 283 601 438 490 714_   
_743 292 1375 979 1101 803_   
_771 320 1509 1083 1445 1071_   
_1149 515 1607 1076 1516 1432_

**multiply [A]^-1 * [C] and you should get:**

**H A V E space A** **  
****8 1 22 5 27 1**

 **space N I C E space** **  
****27 14 9 3 5 27**

 **D A Y space M I** **  
****4 1 25 27 13 9**

 **N G Y U space space** **  
****14 7 25 21 27 27**

**Or simply “have a nice day mingyu”**

_\----_

_Assembly language exam Thurs 3-19_

**most of them are solved by doing [A]^-1 * [matrix], so i'll start telling you what they solve.**

_588 588 447 768 212 600 904 768 510  
_ _909 1179 1154 1210 743 1479 1755 1385 1077_  
 _975 1479 822 1314 535 1275 1779 1565 1349_  
 _1254 1650 947 1676 578 1454 2134 1882 1392_

**9 27 11 14 15 23 27 25 15**

******21 12 12 27 4 15 27 23 5**

**12 12 27 15 14 27 25 15 21**

**18 27 5 24 1 13 27 27 27**

**or simply "i know youll do well on your exam"**

_\----_

_477 650 490 865_   
_913 958 539 1495_   
_1139 1216 943 1545_   
_1295 1462 1112 1887  
_

**20 8 1 14**

**11 19 13 27**

**9 14 7 25**

**21 27 27 27**

**or "thanks mingyu"**

_**Wonwoo**  
9:58  
_ _I'm worried about the exam for this class_

**my lazy butt didn’t encode this so it’s just assigning the letters to numbers lmao**

_9 13 27 19 21 18 5_   
_27 25 15 21 12 12 27_   
_16 1 19 19 27 20 8_   
_9 19 27 15 14 5 27_

**"im sure youll pass this one"**

_\----_

_Circuit Analysis Chapter 4 Exam on March 30_

_Linear Chapter 3 Exam on March 30_

_489 519 777 585 482 493 747 692 489 466_   
_916 726 1372 773 1325 1073 1544 735 1048 837_   
_852 1142 1314 787 999 675 1584 1047 1308 1293_   
_1033 1347 1665 1123 1196 943 1803 1418 1313 1444_

**7 15 15 4 27 12 21 3 11 27**

**15 14 27 25 15 21 18 27 3 9**

**18 3 21 9 20 19 27 5 24 1**

**13 27 20 15 4 1 25 27 27 27**

**"good luck on your circuits exam today"**

**this one was multiplied by pi while being encoded, so divide by pi to get it back. mingyu says to “multiply each one by 1000” because the answers i got were all *10^3 on freemat. this would be solved by [A]^-1 * B *1000 / pi. an angel dropped by and helped me realize that the calculator didn’t work doing it this way and to bypass that, try [A]^-1 * B * 1000 * (1/pi). i know...it’s weird.**

_1.5645 2.5918 2.1174 1.5928_   
_3.7762 4.4265 3.4275 3.0945_   
_3.5500 4.2694 2.9625 3.1008_   
_3.9647 5.3124 3.9207 3.7102  
before you kill me, please multiply each one by 1000_

**20 8 1 14**

**11 27 25 15**

**21 27 23 15**

**14 23 15 15**

**"thank you wonwoo"**

_**Mingyu**  
13:12  
_ _How was the exam_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
13:14  
_ _I passed because of you_

**this message was multiplied by 10 to encode it. so to decode it, it would be [A]^-1 * [matrix] / 10**

_4410 6000 3780 5160 4040 830 4700 5200 2960_   
_13540 11350 7470 14390 10000 2560 8650 12030 4050_   
_12340 8190 12110 14390 11220 1720 7530 8950 7130_   
_12610 11820 12480 14820 11400 1710 10560 11420 7780_

**"you passed because of these messages."**

**this one was multiplied by a number and that number was mingyu's birthday! so to decode it would be [A]^-1 * [matrix] / 604**

_257908 480180_   
_519440 739900_   
_596752 842580_   
_600980 1061228_

**1 14**

**4 27**

**25 15**

**21 27**

**"and you"**

~~_Are you free for the spring festival?_ ~~

~~_The spring festival is coming up soon_ ~~

~~_Wonwoo do you want to come with me to the spring festival?_ ~~

_Why is it **SO HARD** to ask him..._

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
00:00  
124 538 696 682 501 482  
252 955 1424 1106 998 1113  
362 1131 1386 1352 1370 1453  
396 1208 1600 1622 1489 1508_

**8 1 16 16 25 27**

**2 9 18 20 8 4**

**1 25 27 13 9 14**

**7 25 21 27 27 27**

**"happy birthday mingyu"**

_**Mingyu**  
05:40  
Thank you Wonwoo_

_\----_

**this message was encoded using the square of mingyu's birthday, which would be 604^2 * [A] * [message]. to decode it would be [A]^-1 * [matrix below] / (604^2)**

_166720912 298784304 156506064 194446928 205026592_  
 _290758352 483746016 360438208 429753248 338914064_  
 _270328656 531901728 441427360 426834720 274706448_  
 _336725168 662141040 480462672 502351632 412971712_  
  
 _217795152 192622848 211958096 175476496 169274624_  
 _537738784 374666032 379408640 313012128 375760480_  
 _385975328 445440336 326145504 210863648 399108704_  
 _476084880 527523936 468788560 299513936 430482880_  
  
 _160883856 322132528 217065520_  
 _311188048 610701984 308999152_  
 _459303344 632590944 451277392_  
_485570096 764289520 554885136_

**4 15 27 25 15 21 27 23 1 14 20 27 20**

**15 27 7 15 27 20 15 27 20 8 5 27 19**

**16 18 9 14 7 27 6 5 19 20 9 22 1**

**12 27 20 15 7 5 20 8 5 18 27 27 27**

**"do you want go to the spring festival together"**

_**Mingyu**  
22:06  
_ _Okay  
Why are there so many numbers  
_ _And why are they so big_

_\----_

**_Mingyu_**  
 _23:58_ _  
__Can you please give me a hint_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_00:06_   
_Something is squared_

**_Mingyu_ **   
_00:07_   
_How dare_

~~_Have you ever been to the spring festival?_ ~~

_\----_

**_Mingyu_ **   
_06:12_   
_Can I get another hint please_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_09:34_   
_It's too late already_

\----

 ** _Mingyu  
_** _21:15  
_ _It was  
_ _Do you want to go to the spring festival together_

 **_Mingyu_ **  
_21:25_  
 _Oh..._  
 _I'm so sorry  
_ _I didn't figure it out on time_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_21:30_   
_It's okay_

**_Mingyu_**  
 _21:32  
_ _But it already passed  
I would have loved to go with you_

**_Wonwoo_ **   
_21:33_   
_We can do something else then_

_**Mingyu**  
21:47  
Why did you make it so hard to solve_

_**Wonwoo**  
22:34  
I was afraid you'd say no_

_\----_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _01:29  
_ _I_ _never went to the Han River so late before  
_ _Thank you for taking me there_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
01:31  
_ _I'm glad you liked it_

 _ **Mingyu**  
01:35  
_ _460 843 417  
613 1734 693  
867 1774 1115  
1078 2055 1179 _

**9 27 12**

**15 22 5**

**4 27 9**

**20 27 27**

**"i loved it"**

_\----_

_663 140 505 587 684 658 456_   
_1219 475 892 1380 1459 1323 1195_   
_989 487 1220 1106 999 1289 951_   
_1261 506 1441 1371 1338 1552 1158_

**4 15 27 25 15 21 27**

**23 1 14 20 27 20 15**

**27 5 1 20 27 19 15**

**13 5 23 8 5 18 5**

**"do you want to eat somewhere"**

_**Mingyu**  
09:44  
_ _We already passed the exam  
_ _We don't have to do this anymore_

 **_Mingyu  
_ ** _09:47  
_ _358 639_  
 _683 1277_  
 _817 891_  
 _836 1241_

**1 14**

**4 27**

**19 21**

**18 5**

**"and sure"**

_\----_

_480 377 452 564 818 384 618 762  
740 868 955 1469 1441 813 1209 1234  
1082 840 1037 1337 1425 1249 1493 1444  
1168 953 1250 1462 1772 1266 1692 1790_

**4 15 27 25 15 21 27 20**

**8 9 14 11 27 1 14 25**

**15 14 5 27 23 9 12 12**

**27 11 14 15 23 27 27 27**

**"do you think anyone will know"**

_**Mingyu**  
11:12  
No one cares now_

_\----_

**the monster of a matrix. the number that's squared (as mingyu said below) is 2311, which is 1707+604, the sum of their birthdays. so do get the message, it's [A]^-1 * [matrix below] / (2311^2)**

_**Mingyu**  
23:11  
_

_4016222192 2259124983 4026903634 3706460374 2098903353_   
_5431513257 3273861973 8187325293 6104444103 7177929024_   
_6649197645 4950848367 7290084165 6275347175 6526361062_   
_8598560810 5559690561 9250128772 7840178428 6456931689_

_2568886801 3701119653 2579568243 2114925516 4464842756_   
_6969640905 6088421940 5378106047 5041640624 8924344791_   
_5025618461 7284743444 6627834761 4860056110 8475724227_   
_5912178147 8700034509 6841463601 4892100436 10393043066_

_3599645954 1671645673 3968155703_   
_6147169871 3054892412 7690638240_   
_7685297519 2659679058 6793397112_   
_9228765888 3850659841 8710715951_

**9 6 27 9 27 20 15 12 4 27 25 15 21**

**27 9 27 23 1 14 20 5 4 27 20 15 27**

**11 9 19 19 27 25 15 21 27 23 8 1 20**

**27 23 15 21 12 4 27 25 15 21 27 4 15**

**"if i told you i wanted to kiss you what would you do"**

_**Wonwoo**  
23:16  
_ _What the  
_ _This is the worst thing you've given me so far_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
07:30  
_ _Is it possible to ask for a hint_

_**Mingyu**  
09:02  
_ _Something is squared_

_**Wonwoo**  
09:10  
_ _That...helps_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _09:12  
_ _> :))_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
20:15  
_ _Can I get another hint please_

_**Mingyu**  
20:33  
_ _Its decoding × (____)^2 × message_

_**Wonwoo**  
20:40  
_ _You're so generous :)_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
00:18  
_ _FOUR SPACES.  
_ _Does that mean it's a 4-digit number??_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _06:20  
_ _I don't know_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _08:53  
_ _:(_

_\----_

_**Wonwoo**  
10:04  
_ _Seriously Mingyu  
_ _This one is so hard_

**_Mingyu  
_ ** _10:10  
_ _The spring festival one was hard too_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _15:06  
_ _This one is harder!!  
_ _I'm going to do this instead of assembly_

_[ Wonwoo sent a picture. ]_

_**Mingyu**  
15:07  
_ _Please do your homework_

_\----_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _22:36  
_ _Hey  
_ _I solved it_

 **_Wonwoo  
_ ** _22:41  
_ _Can we meet up_

_\----_

**_Wonwoo  
_ ** _03:03  
_ _Why was it so hard??_

_**Mingyu**  
03:08  
_ _I was scared_

_**Wonwoo**  
03:10  
_ _Are you still_

_**Mingyu**  
03:11  
_ _Kind of_

_\----_

_516 390 586 672 546 617 600 491 668 274_  
 _1057 1369 1086 1000 1011 895 1239 1330 941 667_  
 _819 1061 1328 1238 889 921 1281 1026 1237 851_  
 _1038 1104 1518 1496 1128 1303 1406 1223 1542 944_

_629 855 611_   
_1348 1559 920_   
_1020 1597 1152_   
_1397 1909 1323_

**9 27 20 8 9 14 11 27 13 25 27 16 1**

**18 5 14 20 19 27 12 15 22 5 27 25 15**

**21 27 13 15 18 5 27 20 8 1 14 27 20**

**8 5 25 27 12 15 22 5 27 13 5 27 27**

**"i think my parents love you more than they love me"**

_**Mingyu**  
20:19  
_ _It was the first time I saw them though?_

 ** _Mingyu  
_** _20:24  
_ _571 422 546 730 609 684  
_ _1124 595 1264 1255 1260 1387_  
 _1356 861 1146 1059 1524 1563  
_ _1451 1028 1274 1392 1689 1754_

**13 9 14 5 27 23**

**9 12 12 27 12 15**

**22 5 27 25 15 21**

**27 20 15 15 27 27**

**"mine will love you too"**

_\----_

_546 486 808 437 864_   
_839 1185 1504 565 1449_   
_1115 1193 1446 1011 1485_   
_1296 1344 1800 1135 1818_

**9 27 20 8 9**

**14 11 27 9 27**

**12 15 22 5 27**

**25 15 21 27 27**

**"i think i love you"**

_515 666_  
 _967 1234_  
 _1317 1376  
_ _1441 1526_

**20 8**

**9 14**

**11 27**

**27 27**

**"think"**

_????_

_**Wonwoo**  
17:45  
_ _Yeah_

_**Mingyu**  
17:48  
_ _Okay_

 _ **Wonwoo**  
17:50  
_ _And...????_

_**Mingyu  
** 17:54_   
_589 701 519 739 555 657_   
_1074 1180 1339 1315 900 1207_   
_1298 1290 1233 1113 1200 1401_   
_1417 1685 1325 1449 1347 1583_

**9 27 20 8 9 14**

**11 27 9 27 12 15**

**22 5 27 25 15 21**

**27 20 15 15 27 27**

**"i think i love you too"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got to this part of the fic, thank you for bearing through this though :')

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you want to punch numbers at me i'll be at [tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity), or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity) :3


End file.
